


Stamen and Pistil

by microwaveslayer



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [9]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alraune!Scout, Creampie, Does this count as Engie bee?, M/M, Plant sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: The Alraune, a close cousin of the Mandrake, can be seductive when left to their own devices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally back with an homage to an old German novel from 1911.

The light came on and the figure half-buried in the flowerpot opened one blue eye. If it wasn’t for the green discolouration around the face and arms, one could have mistaken it for a Scout.  
The Engineer whistled appreciatively. “Aren’t you a sight?”  
The Scout raised himself up, pouting when the weight of the dirt kept him in one place. He tugged, trying to get at the Engineer.  
“Bet you can’t talk, bluebelle,” the Engineer teased. “Don’t worry about it none. Those other Scouts talk enough for three of you”  
The plant-creature reached for the Engineer, who took a step back to taunt the creature. Pouting, the plant-creature watched the Engineer pick up the journal Medic kept his notes in.  
“Alraune, hm?” the Engineer mused. “You look more like a Jim.”  
The plant creature blinked. What was a Jim? Was it a good thing?  
Engineer tossed the journal down, turning to the alraune. “You’re a nice piece of work.”   
He inspected the creature, touching where a hip should be. The alraune wriggled, glad to be touched so gently.   
“Jim,” Engineer repeated, running his fingers between the thick stems that made up the alraune’s thighs.   
The alraune - Jim - thrust hips forward, wanting more of that friction. After so much time spent being prodded and cut, this felt good.   
“Cute little cunt,” the Engineer noted, getting a closer look. “Bet you’d learn to talk if I fucked it.”  
Jim nodded, something he knew meant yes. If it led to more of those touches, he’d do anything. The thought of more gentle touches made Jim drool.  
Engineer unbuckled his belt, chuckling. “Eager little thing, aren’t you?”  
Jim reached out, pulling the Engineer closer, rutting his green-tinged hips against the man. He made a soft whine and his own eyes widened. He had made sound.  
“So you aren’t completely dumb,” Engineer teased, rubbing his cock against the alraune’s hole.   
When he thrust in, Jim made another whine, back arching. His eyes were wide with pleasure, doing most of the work forcing himself against the Engineer’s length. Every touch felt good and the alraune wanted more.  
It only lasted about a minute before the Engineer painted the alraune’s insides white with heat. Jim’s brow furrowed and he tilted his head to the side in confusion when the Engineer pulled away. All that warmth spilled out of the alraune and he whined.  
“We’ll spend time together again, Bluebelle.”  
Jim crossed his arm, trying to make a coherent sound. It came out as babbling instead of words.  
“Hope the doc doesn’t end up teaching you German,” the Engineer said, cupping the alraune’s chin. “Better yet, he shouldn’t teach you to speak at all.”  
Jim twisted, biting the Engineer harshly. He deserved it for making him so happy and then leaving.  
“Nasty piece of work.”   
The Engineer turned and left, flipping the light switch to leave Jim all alone in the dark of the laboratory. The alraune curled up into himself, blue eyes trained on the door.


End file.
